


Coleoptera

by CandyTrain



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyTrain/pseuds/CandyTrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beetlecest 15 prompts ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coleoptera

**Author's Note:**

> Is this the first beetlecest fic out there? XD C’mon guys, I can’t be alone in this can I? Look at them, they’re so pretty!
> 
> Also! I am not familiar with martian biology and/or reach biology, so please, please to not take some certain scenes this as canon. :p I don’t even know what to call their sexy bits, so I went with a vague description. Also, I accept requests, so send me a note or leave a comment! I can’t guarantee filling those requests, but I always love seeing different prompts. ^^ 
> 
> I’m currently working on an Ambassador/Godfrey fic (cause they’re totally into each other) and an Ambassador/Captain Atom Prompt fic (cause they’re totally into each other, but pass it off as hating each other.)
> 
> Can you guys tell that I totally love the Reach and the Beetles? ^^ Also, the title refers to the order of insects to which Beetles belong, cause I’m not that imaginative sometimes.

Fic also on [Tumblr](http://candytrain.tumblr.com/tagged/candytrain%20fic)

 

001. **Unimpressed**

Black Beetle impassively watched as B’arzz put a friendly hand on the meat bag’s shoulder. Moments later the same hand moved lower, traveling along the curve of the human’s spine to the small of his back, resting there almost possessively. 

He turned away in disinterest. B’arzz’s fascinations were rarely ever serious. 

 

002. **Soft**

B’arzz loved humans. He had loved their culture, their aesthetic, even their entertainment. Nothing, however, compared to having one as a companion. It was quiet times like these that he treasured, the Small One resting in his lap, snoring softly after engaging in battle. B’arzz’s talons roamed over the sleepy, unarmored body, enjoying the silkiness of young skin, the feel of a musculature so different from his own. 

He brought up his hand near the Small One’s head. A lone claw made it’s way down the side of his companion’s face, sliding down the slope of his nose to trace the outline of his mouth. Soft, slightly chapped lips parted for him, enveloping his finger in familiar warmth. _Wake up_ , he thought, mind space temporarily dizzy at the onset of arousal, _wake up small one, wake and be one with me_ … 

As if on command, sleepy brown eyes opened. B’arzz applied more pressure, a quiet gasp escaping him as his claw was taken even deeper still, the fleshy walls slick and warm. 

He was soft on the inside too.

 

003. **Rush**

Black Beetle lunged forward, pinning B’arzz to a nearby tree, its trunk creaking slightly from the tremendous force. His body still ran hot from the fire of battle, ready and aching to rid himself of charge; based on the slickness he felt between B’arzz’s thighs, he could tell he felt the same way. He buried his face into B’arzz’s neck, grunting harshly as he struggled to line himself up. His lower body moved on its own accord, pushing forward until he completely surrounded himself by an unbelievably wet heat. 

Completely immobilized by Black Beetle’s massive bulk and power, B’arzz could only fling his head back against the tree, panting softly as he was fucked hard, scarab screaming in his mind as it grated agonizingly against the bark. His mind, normally so clear, was absolutely wrecked. Every ounce of mental power was devoted to getting off, focusing on nothing except those powerful hips pounding into him at an almost dizzying pace.

  

004. **Denial**

“I want you to say my name…” Black Beetle growled against the back of B’arzz’s neck, “but I know that you won’t give me the satisfaction…

 

 005 **. Blaze**

To B’arzz, Black Beetle was fire incarnate: intense, undeniable, and all consuming. Every time they were together, B’arzz felt compelled to control him by any means, reducing the Ambassador’s most trusted soldier into a moaning mess with every lick, every shift of his hips.

 

006 **. Meat**

“I swear, if he calls me meat one more time, I’m gonna make him eat his own scarab!”

 

007 **. Exception**

Black Beetle was at his wit’s end, “why are we even discussing this? It’s a factory that makes confectionaries, things that the meat can eat to get fat. Schools, museums, countries, entire planets; you’ve never had qualms about destroying anything before. Why is this one factory special to you, out of the thousands and thousands that exist?”

 Green Beetle crossed his arms, “I do not have to explain myself…” 

“…It’s a choco factory isn’t it?” 

Green Beetle blinked, and looked away, a mixture of irritation and embarrassment on his face, “I just don’t understand why we have to destroy _everything_ …” 

Black Beetle stared at him. If B'arzz was looking for sympathy, he was in the wrong company.

  

008 **. Change**

Considering Black Beetle’s prior attitude toward humans, the Reach Ambassador was more than a little surprised to find out about his top officer’s almost sudden acceptance of the human host, no doubt originating from Green Beetle’s insistence.

  

009. **Unnatural**

“… So B’arzz has never stuck his hands inside your, uh…” 

“Scarab? No. That’s unnatural.” 

“…Yeah- like totally.”

 

010 **. Scar**

“Who gave you that one?” 

“Black Beetle.”

 Jaime made a face, “are… are you serious?” 

B’arzz nodded, “it happened a very long time ago, many years before you were born; I had only been part of the Reach for a little while. We were initially not fond of each other the first time we met, but over the years we have come upon a mutual understanding, as comrades as well as frequent companions.

Besides,” he ran a hand over a notable scar on his thigh, smiling at the memory, “the ones that I had given him are much more impressive.”

 

 011 **. Update**

“I trust everything is going well with B’arzz?” 

“Of course, Ambassador.” 

“Splendid. I knew I made a good choice when I chose him to be your primary partner.” 

“We do work well together.” 

“I can tell. You are definitely less grumpy than before.” 

“I… thank you, Ambassador.”

 

012 **. Mourn**

Jaime cried sometimes. It was a relatively quiet affair, one or two tears usually. He did not feel sad or angry when it happened, and when it did happen, he was unsure of exactly why. All he did know though, was that it only happened when he was alone. 

B’arzz caught him once, and when he inquired him about it, he shrugged and wiped at his eyes. With a blithe voice, Jaime attributed the tears as a reaction between human biology and the toxic, stagnant atmosphere. At the time, his explanation had hardly made sense. 

The part of earth that they were in during that time was actually very livable by human standards, but B’arzz had not mentioned it. 

It had not been his place to pry.

  

013 **. Youth**

“You are not to go on the mission with us- you are hurt.” 

“It’s nothing,” Jaime growled, his armor slowly forming over his chest. The angry bruises and cuts that littered his body were slowly engulfed by black, “besides, we’re already behind as it is…” 

His defensive reaction made B’arzz narrow his eyes; he might have been trying to display a false sense of bravado, but there was no mistaking the tension in his slight frame. 

B’arzz put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed, taking note of the quiet grunt from the young man that stood before him, “It is not _nothing_. Ever since the last mission, it is clear to me that you are not functioning at full or even near full capacity. Your body is not built like ours. It needs more time to heal, to-” 

“You don’t know what I need,” Jaime bit out. He shrugged B’arzz’s hand roughly off his shoulder, gritting his teeth at the discomfort the move caused his shoulder, “and I _don’t_ take orders from you.” 

A bright burst of light and he was gone, the glow from his fusion pack growing dimmer and dimmer with every second. Almost immediately, B’arzz made a move to follow but was stopped by a heavy hand. “Do not follow him,” Black Beetle warned, “he will not be joining us on our next mission, no matter what he thinks.” 

B’arzz shook his head, making a rare noise of discontentment, “he is hurt. He is not thinking clearly… his mind,” golden eyes wavered in confusion and concern, “his mind symmetry is unbalanced-” 

“He’s young, newly moded,” Black Beetle interrupted, still irked at Jaime’s attitude, “what did you expect?” 

B’arzz didn’t know why he was still staring out in the darkness. Jaime was long gone, “he hardly has any energy… his fusion light is too dark to last long. He will fall, and suffer more injuries.” 

“Even if he does, he won’t fall far. Did you see how low he was flying? He’s completely aware of how hurt he is. He might be petulant, but he’s not stupid.” Black Beetle stared at him, red eyes narrowed in a gaze more than a little perturbed. “Coddling doesn’t help anyone. You are too concerned.” 

“You are not concerned enough.”

 

 014 **. Reprimand**

“I do not care if you are having troubles with Green Beetle; he is to act as your backup for this next mission. Look, I have been more than generous in allowing your association with him to go beyond the professional, _but so help me_ ; If you cannot separate your duty to me from your personal business, I will be forced to intervene. You are my finest warrior, Black Beetle, which means that you must rise above such foolishness… Do _not_ bring this up again, understood?”

  

015 **. Coil**

B’arzz tightened his lower body until he heard a muffled groan from beneath. Black Beetle seethed, trying his hardest to escape the dark serpentine body wrapped around him. It was no use; the more he struggled, the more the blackened coils constricted. 

A brief flash of white in his eyes, and Black Beetle realized that he didn’t have long before he would pass out, the tension around his waist, hips, and legs almost too much to bear. He panted, eyes fluttering shut as he felt B’arzz’s lips graze his cheek, moving lower until they captured his own. 

A hot surge of arousal swept over his body, the last vestige of consciousness escaping him as he melted into the kiss.


End file.
